A Medieval Tale Told by
by RandomGuy3453
Summary: A couple decides to make up a story to calm their child down.
1. Chapter 1

This idea just popped in my head when I was playing a kingdom game. Lolz enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time.. There was a ruthless knight. His name was Oga Tatsumi. People call him Oga. He USED to work alone until a very very very annoying and perverted boy, and that boy's name was Furuichi Takayuki but people also call him Lolichi or Furuichi. God, he was annoying.

* * *

One day... "Hey Oga!" The boy said to the brown haired knight. "What is it now?" "Let's go to the Hot Springs!" Furuichi said with a perverted face and blushing. He kept saying that for two hours straight until the knight finally said yes. "Yosh!" The silver haired boy said as he pumped his fist in the air. After they arrived... Oga looked at the boy who tried peeping at a midnight black hair girl. But, she saw him and threw something heavy at him. "Oh, sorry about him, he is just perverted!" "Ah, okay." The girl answered back.

* * *

Furuichi looked in dismay saying "I didn't see any boobs..." He said sadly. "Psh whatever." Oga heard a scream. Aoi found some bandits who were trying to rape her. She defeated 3 with her awesome bokken powers. Then a muscular guy grabbed her. "Ah!" Then a bandit snickered and grabbed one of her boobs. "NOOOO!" Then Oga jumped in and defeated all of those bandits. "A-Ah, thank you." "No problem!" Oga smiled back. "M-My name is Aoi, what's yours?" "Oga."

* * *

"H-Hey, can I follow you like him?" Aoi said pointing at Takayuki. "Sure!" Days later they were lost in a forest. "Shit! We're lost!" "Atleast we have camping stuff!" "Oh no... Only two sleeping bags!" "I will share mines with her!" Takayuki proudly said." "HELL NO! Aoi yelled as she slaps Takayuki. "F-Fine, I will share Mine with her." Oga said and blushed. Aoi blushed too. Night time! Aoi and Oga tried to get in the bag. The actually fit! They all went to sleep and Oga hugs Aoi. That's cause Oga is dreaming. In the morning, Aoi wakes up and gets a surprise. Her face got red as it could. Now what will happen...?

* * *

**I will upload a new chapter soon and what will happen next? Find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to continue.

sorry for the wait, my mom grounded me...? w/e Enjoy!

* * *

Aoi's face got red as it could. Furuichi just yelled 'OGA! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!' That made Oga wake up. "H-Hm?' Oga said sleepily. Oga gasped at what he was doing. 'Oh! A-Ao-" Something interrupted him. It was Aoi's punch. Few minutes later~

* * *

""A-A, sorry for _That_ Earlier." Oga said with a slight blush on his cheeks. "It's fine.." Aoi said crossing her arms. Furuichi sobbed. "I couldn't touch her, why can you?!" He said in dismay. "It was on acident, Freak." At the sound on "Freak", Furuichi's sobs were bigger. The next day~

* * *

Finally they got out! "Finally we got out!" Oga said stretching his arms out. "Y-Yeah" Aoi said looking him, blushing. So journey stuff and now to the action! The group found a small village, which looked deserted so entered the gates/ entrance. Traps, Traps, Traps, they broke em' all. Suddenly, an old man came old yelling, "WHO ARE YOU? LEAVE!" He shouted, waving a rake around.

* * *

"Woah, Woah, calm down old man!" Oga said trying the calm the noisy old guy. After stuff~ "Yes.. sorry about that earlier..." "Meh, it's fine" Oga replied. The other villagers circled around the table. "So why did you say leave this place, earlier?" Furuichi said curiously. "Because.." "Because?" The three replied. "This.. village is cursed." "Ehhhh?" "H-How?" Aoi said kinda scared. Suddenly wings sprout from the villagers' backs and their skins' color change. "W-WHAT?" The three yelled backing up. "We turn into demons..." "H-How?" "Let me tell you the story..." "This village was peaceful." Aoi, Furuichi, and Oga nodded still listening closely. "Until.." Dramatic music... "The curse." "There is some rock in the temple, but we seem cannot go near it." " And this frozen thing.." " Inside the ice we see a dragon.." " It is under a place near the rock." "So we kept the village out of sight or set traps so people can't go near us to see this.." Suddenly everyone got uglier and that scared Aoi. "KYAA!" Aoi screamed jumping on Oga. After realizing that, Aoi quickly jumped off Oga and her face got red. Oga just blushed. Later...

* * *

"W-What else old man?" "Help us." The old man pleaded. "F-Fine." What will happen in the next chapter? Wait what are they? I will tell you in the next chapter!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I won't be updating till' next week or more :D


	3. Chapter 3

They are demons. Fairy Tail reference... Whatever enjoy :D

* * *

"So what are we going to do to help...?" Furuichi asked curiously, " Go investigate the rock, please. The old man asked. And my name is Futigawa, yours?" "Oga, Furuichi, Aoi." They said one after another. " Yosh... Lets go investigate the rock now. Wait... Where's the rock?" Furuichi asked.

* * *

" Ah, it's in the temple west.." The old man pointed to the temple. It was blurry clause it was far. The group headed to the west. Aoi almost stepped on a trap but Oga saved her. And Furuichi stepped on it. " A-Ah, thank you Oga.." Aoi blushed. "No problem." Oga smiled. " What about me!?" Furuichi cried out pointing his index finger at his foot, which was bleeding. "Easy." Oga smirked and punched Furuichi back to the village. Apparently there are more traps... But this time Oga hugged her to him to save her. Like always, Aoi's face went red. " A-Are you okay...?" Oga asked. " Y-Yeah." Aoi said with another blush. " Thanks Oga.." Aoi thanked him. " Ah, not a problem!" Oga said smiling. They arrived at the temple and started at the rock. " So why can't they go near this...?" Oga put his thumb on his chin confused. " I don't know." Aoi shrugged.

* * *

They went back to the temple and opened the door to go in the small building in the village. " What is the rock?" Futigawa asked immediately after they arrived and Furuichi was okay. " Oh, Furuichi is okay!" Oga said smiling. " Damn right I'm okay! I was wounded and you punched me!" Furuichi clenched his fist and said angrily at Oga. " Frge about that, what is the rock?" Futigawa said impatiently. " I don't know..." Oga answered. " But on the rock, it had foreign letters..." " I wish I could see cause I know all the languages." Futigawa stated out.

* * *

TBC.. Again... Next chapter soon! Please wait! :)


End file.
